Time-of-flight (ToF) imaging techniques are used in many depth mapping systems (also referred to as 3D mapping or 3D imaging). In direct ToF techniques, a light source, such as a pulsed laser, directs pulses of optical radiation toward the scene that is to be mapped, and a high-speed detector senses the time of arrival of the radiation reflected from the scene. The depth value at each pixel in the depth map is derived from the difference between the emission time of the outgoing pulse and the arrival time of the reflected radiation from the corresponding point in the scene, which is referred to as the “time of flight” of the optical pulses. The radiation pulses that are reflected back and received by the detector are also referred to as “echoes.”
Single-photon avalanche diodes (SPADs) are detectors capable of capturing individual photons with very high time-of-arrival resolution, on the order of a few tens of picoseconds. They may be fabricated in dedicated semiconductor processes or in standard CMOS technologies. Arrays of SPAD sensors, fabricated on a single chip, have been used experimentally in 3D imaging cameras. Charbon et al. provide a review of SPAD technologies in “SPAD-Based Sensors,” published in TOF Range-Imaging Cameras (Springer-Verlag, 2013).